Vivante
by Feux follet
Summary: [Os] Liesel n'est plus qu'un fantôme, qui vit au travers des choses, erre dans une vie qu'elle ne considère plus comme étant la sienne. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la voit, telle qu'elle est, vivante


**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Vivante**

L'écho des bombes qui tombaient sur la rue Himmel se répercutait dans l'esprit de Liesel. Trois ans après, la douleur était la même. Celle qui était arrivée enfant chez Rosa et Hans Hubberman était à présent une jeune femme. Ses yeux gris étaient hantés par les fantômes du passé. La perte qu'elle avait subie ne la quitterait plus. Elle porterait ce fardeau jusqu'à la fin.

 **~ Précisions ~**

 **Il existe plusieurs types de pertes**

 **Celle de ceux qu'on a aimé**

 **Celle des inconnus mais qui touche néanmoins, pour diverses raisons**

 **Et celle de ceux qui nous ont aimé en retour, qui nous ont guidé, qui nous ont vus et accepté tels que nous étions**

 **Liesel avait perdu ces derniers**

Liesel était revenue de nombreuses fois, rue Himmel. Les décombres subsistaient, personne n'avait encore eut le temps de se poser la question de leur devenir. Les autorités avaient seulement veillé à sécuriser l'endroit, pour éviter les accidents dû à un nouvel effondrement. Encore une fois, la jeune femme fixait les ruines qui, autrefois, avaient abrité les jours les plus heureux de son existence. Parce qu'elle avait été aimée, et que malgré les privations, les Hubermann avaient toujours sût espérer. Et ils avaient toujours vu Liesel. Elle n'avait plus été ce pâle fantôme qui vivait au travers de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Elle avait été Liesel, pour Hans, pour Rosa, pour Max, pour Rudy. Mais tous ceux qu'elle avait aimé, tous ceux qui l'avaient aimé en retour, tous étaient partis.

Une ombre s'arrêta, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en apercevoir, plongée dans ses réflexions. L'ombre s'approcha. On aurait dit des plumes, sur le haut, des plumes agitées par la faible brise. Liesel ne bougeait pas. Elle n'avait vu ni entendu la personne qui s'était arrêtée pour la contempler.

Max observait la silhouette de celle qu'il avait connu. Elle avait tellement changé. Il aurait pu ne pas la reconnaître, si elle n'avait conservé cette expression de douceur mélancolique sur le visage. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle avait vécu après les bombardements. La vie dans les camps n'était pas comparable, il est vrai, et d'un point de vue objectif, c'était lui qui avait souffert. Mais Liesel ... Liesel était différente des autres. Et il savait que, malgré tout, elle n'avait jamais pu se remettre de cette nuit terrible. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Alex Steiner, et qu'il lui avait demandé ce qui était arrivé, ce dernier lui avait répondu :

_ Liesel est la seule survivante. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir, elle a changé. Vous la trouverez sûrement devant les ruines de la maison. C'est là qu'elle va, souvent. Pauvre petite, elle n'a jamais pu surmonter sa peine.

Max s'approcha doucement d'elle. Liesel eut un léger tressaillement, puis elle se retourna subitement, une expression de surprise et de crainte dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle eut reconnu Max, elle resta un instant immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Max lui adressa un sourire, mais resta muet. Ce fut Liesel qui parla la première :

_ Max ? Demanda-t-elle, comme si elle ne pouvait croire à l'apparition du jeune homme devant elle

Max acquiesça doucement. Liesel répéta Max plusieurs fois en se blottissant contre lui, des sanglots de bonheur et d'incrédulité la suffoquant. Le jeune homme la serrait contre lui en riant. Après tout ce temps, il avait retrouvé la Voleuse de Livre, celle qui avait secoué e nombreux mots pour lui.

 **~ Définition~**

 ** _Retrouvailles_ : Moment où celui que l'on croit avoir perdu revient vers nous. **

**Moment de bonheur intense, causé par le retour d'une personne qui nous a manqué**

_ Max ... Balubitia Liesel en se détachant de lui. Max ... Ils sont morts

_ Je sais, répondit Max en la regardant d'un air mélancolique. Je suis désolé Liesel ... Je suis tellement désolé ...

Les mots étaient inutiles. La douleur qu'ils ressentaient ne pouvait s'exprimer. Parfois, les mots doivent se taire, pour laisser le silence parler. Si les yeux de Liesel avaient pu parler, ils auraient exprimer un vif soulagement, après toutes ces années de peines et de tristesse. Si les yeux de Max avaient pu parler, ils aurait réconforter Liesel, tout en eprimant sa reconnaissance pour l'espoir et le bonheur qu'elle avait pu lui donner, même dans les camps. Parce que dans ces moments où le désespoir l'envahissait, il se souvenait d'une jeune fille, aux cheveux blonds, lisant dans un coin, jouant avec les mots pour en découvrir leur pouvoir, ou le regardant avec un regard bienveillant, comme pour lui promettre que tout irait bien.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Max et Liesel firent revivre les instants de liesse passés rue Himmel. Ils se remémorèrent les plus beaux, les plus doux, ceux qui donnent confiance en l'avenir, et font partis de ces secrets que seuls ceux qui les ont vécu peuvent partager. Ils étaient liés par la rue Himmel, par Hans, par Rosa, par la cave et le dictionnaire au mur.

Liesel redevint vivante. Elle ne demeura pas plus longtemps ce pâle fantôme que les bombes avaient causé. Elle ne redevint pas la petite fille qui était arrivée rue Himmel. Elle devint juste celle qu'elle avait toujours été, celle qui demeurait, au fond, la fille de Rosa et Hans. Elle redevint vivante parce que Max la voyait, et qu'il l'aimait telle qu'elle était.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci pour votre lecture, laissez moi vos reviews, je ne sais pas encore si j'en ferais d'autres parce que je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je verrais :) à bientôt !**


End file.
